Darling-Heathers sequel
by Ciera
Summary: Heathers Sequel-JD gives Veronica a piece of his mind-The only REAL suicide note of any of the characters! My first fic on this site, so be nice!!!! Please R&R!!!


NOTE:This Fan Fic won't make much sence unless you've seen the Heathers. And if you haven't, it's a spoiler.Daniel Waters holds the right to almost all these characters-I'm not trying to infringe upon his rights as a writer, and besides, i'm making $0.00 on this, so PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!!!

  
  
****

Darling

By Ciera

I trudged into the room, tossing my bag on the couch. I was still stunned as to how quickly my girlfriend had turned on me. Where I had just left her, she was hanging from her bedroom ceiling, content that she had tricked me into believing that she was dead. God, she was such a child! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was surprised to find my father in the living room, speed walking on the treadmill. He was grumbling about some old "trailer trash mental patients" who were apparently squatting on his newly acclaimed property. I briefly considered asking my "son" how his day at school was, but decided it was pointless.

As I slouched into my room, my eyes fell upon the picture of Heather Duke and Martha Dumptruck posing for a shot in summer camp, and I snorted with laughter. How ironic! The head bitch of Westerburg and her favorite victim were best friends, once. Before, of course, the world of Diet Coke and Swatch engulfed Heather in popularity. 

I felt somehow older than I really was, as I slid into my desk, still fuming over Veronica. She really had no idea, did she? She kept sending me mixed signals. First, she wants Heather dead, then backs out in the kitchen! She wants to get back at Kurt and Ram, believed my bullshit story about "Ich Luge" bullets, then dumps me because we killed them! She WANTED to believe it! And she wanted ME to take the blame! She could blame it all on me by pretending to want them alive. THAT'S why she pretended to believe that bullet spiel! So she could say that she thought they were tranquilizers! What a sly bitch! She warned me, though. With her "grand" IQ she should be in college right now! Not in MY way and stepping on my feet, trying to get what SHE wants. God, I hate her! She ruined all of it! She couldn't take the consequences, so she laid it all on MY shoulders! But, unfortunately, I won't be there for the trial. I'll be giving Heather hell, IN hell! 

"JD! We're having spaghetti for dinner tonight! DiCiccio's!"

"Just a minute, there, son, I'm working." I was tired of the conversation already.

"Alright, don't work too hard, Dad!" I could his footsteps fade down the hall, and when I couldn't hear him , I picked up the pen and started writing...

My Dear Veronica-

You thought you had me beat, huh? 

The moment I saw you there, dangling on the end of that sheet, I knew.

I knew what you wanted. You wanted me to stop, to give up, to throw away hours of planning and work, just because you were "dead". I don't need you. I KNOW you. You don't have the guts to kill yourself. You were too attached to life, and too scared to go through with it. As much as you wanted a clean slate, you were too connected to society, too blind to see how choiceless and bland this life really is, let alone how to stop it!

If you had just trusted me, gone along with me, everything would be perfecto right now! We could be going to a school free of Heathers, of whatever name! But no! You had to get ideas, to think you were better than me. ME!!! I decide what happens, I decide who lives! Your weakness is not only your consience, but your ignorance. You never thought I could, or would kill you. You thought I loved you. I had almost convinced myself that I did. But I never loved you. I loved the IDEA of you. That was MY downfall, you see. I always had to have a girl. Everywhere, Vegas, Dallas, it didn't matter. THEY didn't matter. Not Danielle, Michelle, or even Sarah. But I HAD to have them. I mean, what would Bonnie and Clyde be without Bonnie? They were just bodies I used to slaughter the pigs of society. I won't stop. I can't! It won't matter that I'm alone. I can toast marshmallows by myself.

I'll tell you what will happen! Tomorrow night, every household in America will have a television set fixed on the evening news, which will bring them the story of the "tragic destruction of Americas youth" in Sherwood, Ohio, and the parents of America will "Ohhh"

And "Ahhh" and "What a shame" Westerburg to death. There will be television specials and books written on the subject. The entire country will ask themselves, "Why? WHY? WHY!?!

And everyone will blame society. EVERYONE will take the blame!

Maybe my suicide death will all be in vain, and nothing will change. Then again, maybe not.

I can't kill you now. Now that my father is dead, I can't kill off all the Dean line, now can I? 

The unfortunate "accident" which caused his death was by his own hand. He didn't know the 10 minute fuses on his bomb had been switched with 10 second ones. He didn't have the time, or the will to get out. 

As for not killing you, the Dean family has to live on, eh? Strength, damnit! You carry the future with you! What are you going to do, Veronica? You can't KEEP the child, you must know that. You have to go to college, get a nice job, get married, grow up and die, remember? This baby could screw up all your plans. Are you going to put it up for adoption? You're too weak to have an abortion. And you don't want any more blood on your hands, let alone your own child's! Poor little Veronica. I'm felling a little generous tonight, though. My other little Bonnies didn't fare as well as you, darling. They decided to commit suicide soon after the passing of their classmates. Death follows me like a shadow, I'm afraid.(Sigh) That's why I'm going to write it all off.

You really thought you had me fooled, huh? You overestimate yourself. Whats more, you UNDERestimate ME. Like I would belive that my chickenshit girlfriend would have the courage to hang herself? I mean, THINK about it! You never had the courage to stand up to me, EVER! I am above you!

You can't comprehend me anymore than an ant can comprehend the universe! And YOU go so far as to try to trick ME!!! I don't THINK so, darling!

Tommrow, everything will be perfecto. No more Heathers to make your life a living hell, no more jock assholes spreading rumors about you during school, hell, no more school!!! And who do you have to thank for that? ME!!! I saved you from your "best friend" and killed the rumors (and its starters), about you and what do I get?

I got paid in lies!!! It's insulting, really. 

What was just teen angst bullshit to you was a calling for me. You thought this was a game. WRONG!!! The goal is to be rid of it-get rid of it all. When every one is dead, nobody will care what color lip gloss you wear! We were going to be the only ones alive. Starting a new school!

BUT NO! Now YOU will be the school. But it's much deeper than that, my dear. You can start over, turn over a new leaf! Christ, Veronica-you'll have a new life! You'll get what I always wanted…but that's another story. And I would have bought it for you. I'll pay for it with my life, and with everyone in the schools. If only you had went along with my plans. Good night, Veronica. I WON'T see you tomorrow.

*********************************************************************

I leaned back into my chair, slowly shaking my head at Veronica's choice. She could be the lone survivor of a once-in-a-lifetime school tragedy. But once again, she chose to forget what is easy and good, and do what is self-righteous and morally correct. God, I hate her! She took something that could have been national news, could have shocked the country, and she turns it around into yet ANOTHER example where the "main character" gets guilty and tries to stop the "bad guy" from committing an eternally damnating crime! It's disgusting! But this time, I've got something she hasn't counted on, along with MY death. I pulled the bomb from under the desk, and began to tape the sticks of dynamite together. As I was finishing up, my father knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dad, I need some help with my homework!"

I scowled at the bomb, and wished he COULD help me with it. Being the demolition expert that he was, maybe the bomb could take out the BLOCK, not just the school! Nah.

"Sorry, Tiger, I'm a little busy right now."


End file.
